Nightmare Unleashed
by In love with a Crooked SmileX
Summary: Renesmee finds out she's pregnant with Jacobs baby at fourteen. Edward dies, but still walks the Earth as he still has some unfinished business to do. How does Renesmee cope, and does her father forgive her after telling him on his deathbed? AH All POVs.


**My new story! I really like of what's going to happen! It's extremely sad, but it's the whole point of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**By the way, that disclaimer is for the whole story.**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Today is the day of my daughter, Renesmee's first dance.

She's in her room with Bella getting ready, Jacob is her date. I have to say it, even though he _did _buy her that motorbike when she was twelve, I'd rather him than most of the weirdos around here.

"It's time! It's time!" My sister Alice squealed. "Bella! You better get Renesmee's butt down here, now!"

"Okay! Okay! She's coming! Edward, get the camera ready" I got the camera, full view at the stairs.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were waiting -not too patiently- behind me.

Then Bella ran down the stairs, and Renesmee followed, more slowly.

She looked so beautiful, my little girl. So grown up. She's only fourteen. Maybe the dress could be a litle higher...

"You look magnificent!" Alice, once again, squealed.

"Thanks Alice!" Ness smiled

"Where's Jake?" She asked, her smile disappearing every second.

"Stuck in traffic" Bella explained quickly

"Now, when Jake get's here, I'm going to lay a few rules down, so be prepared" I warned her in advance. A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang

"Hello Jacob" I greeted him. "Now guys" I started after they 'kissed', "here's the rules. Number one, no drinking, two, no smoking, three, you go straight there and straight back, four, no going any further than kissing-"

"Yes, yes dad! I know, bye!" She hugged the family and ran out to her limo with all her friends.

I stood outside, watching the limo until it disappeared before me.

"She had better listen to my rules" I muttered

"She will" Bella assured me

We went to bed after Bella came home. She said it was one of the best night's of her life.

I woke up to hearing Jake and Renesmee. No one told me that he was staying...

"Don't worry" He told her. I heard them kiss, then Renesmee sighed. The whole way their conversation is going is weid. Usually when he stays they're shouting, laughing, annoying me, really.

"I _have_ to worry. My dad hates even when he see's you hugging me. He's going to go beserk"

I got up, put on a pair of pyjamas and went to her door.

"Knock knock" I said to the door, "You guys want some breakfast?" I heard some rapid whispering

"Yes dad, we'll be down in a minute"

"Okay" I answered. I walked to the fridge and grabbed some eggs, sausage and bacon. Once they were done, I took a plate and sat at the breakfast then came down, and took a plate.

"Morning" She greeted me

"Morning" I said and pulled her into a hug. "There's something up with those two" I told her, sitting at the table.

"Paranoia isn't good for your health" She joked

"I'm serious!" I frowned She's worrying about something..."

"Well, with a father like you, she would!" She nudged me. I sulked

"Morning" Jake greeted us with his arm around Nessies tense shoulder.

"Morning" Bella smiled. "There's your breakfast" She pointed to the two plates on the counter.

"Thanks" Ness mumbled

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked depressed, sad and scared. Sort of like the time when she had to say bye to Emmett when she was going on holiday. Seriously, those two _adore _eachother.

"Nothing, just a little tired" She tried to brighten up.

I gave Jacob 'the eye'. He looked down, quickly. Smart guy.

"Mom, could you come here for a sec'?" Nesswalked out to the livingroom. Jake's eyes went _very _wide. Bella smiled at him an followed Ness.

"So, Jake" I began, "What did you two do last night? Did you sleep on the sofa?" I began to harass him.

"Well, actually I slept in her bed. I mean her bed _room_" He stuttered

"And did you sleep on the floor?" I took a sip of my orange juice

"Well, Edward, I actually..." He got cut off

"Edward, Ness and I aregoing yo the store, we'll be back in five minutes" I nodded.

There are ways of explaining things to young people, like Jake and Ness, and I was obviously going with the awkward approach. I gave him 'the eye' again. "Know anything about this?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

I huffed. There's something up with my little girl, and I'll find out. Bella and I are 32. We had Ness at eighteen, and I wouldn't have it any other way. However, that doesn't mean it works out for everyone. Jessica Stanley is practically in a crazy home because Mike is crazed about 'doing' it. And Angela is going mad because it's the opposite. I know these things because of Bella... obviously...

I put my plate in the dishwasher and walked out of the room, silently. He followed. I flicked through the channels, until I came to Sky Indie. _Juno _was on.

"You like this movie?" I asked

"I've never seen it" He mumbled

"They're about Fifteen, sixteen" I mused. "Not far from you and Ness"

Bella and Renesmee rushed through the door.

"Jake" Bella called, flushed.

Jacob went white in the face. He took a deep breath, and walked out.

BPOV

What did they get themselves into!? She's _pregnant_! I didn't even think that she knew how... well, she obviously did... but still! I thought she was _responsible_, I thought that Jacob was too. I know that it wasn't just him who lead to this. it was Ness too. She may have asked first.... or maybe no one asked... it just happened.

"Now. _Why _ did you do this to eachother?" I asked both of them

"I- I don't _know _what happened... it just, well, came into place. When you said Jake could stay over for my birthday... I... we...." Renesmee stuttered. She's been pregnant two months.

I know what it's like to be pregnant young, but not _this _young

"What is Edward going to say?" I whispered

Renesmee started to cry. Jake hugged her. What's Billy going to say? His son is going to be a father at Fourteen.

"Okay, well, first, you two are going to young parent classes, starting next week, okay?" I told them. Ness' face dropped. Jake bit his lip.

"What? Be around people who probably got pregnant because of-" I cut off Renesmee

"I don't think you're in a place to judge other people, Renesmee" I hugged the both of them and walked into the sitting room with Edward.

RenPOV

Hmm, I never thought I'd get pregnant even at twenty. I was keeping it at Twenty Four at the most.

On my birthday at the end of August, I decided to have a party, but Jake to sleepover, which my parents allowed, because Billy is my grandads best friend and stuff.

Laura, Mellany, Cara, Samantha and Rachel are my best friends, but I had a _big _party. My dad's side of the family are really rich, so, my grandad Carlisle rented a tropical beach for me. It was really cool, and the weather was _so _ warm. _But _my biggest surprise was after the party, and my mom and dad held seven hotel cards. _What_.

The party was awesome, and Jake got to bring his two best friends with him. They shared a room, and us girls shared a room. That was what had been planned by our parents, but we got a bit carried away...

In the end, Me and Jake got a suite to ourselves by six in the morning, and the girls had some fun too with the Quilette boys.

We had a bit of drink, because the staff forgot toget the alcohol out of the mini fridge. We filled the vodka back up with water so no one would notice.

I wasn't really drunk, I had three _sips_, simply because I was responsible at the start of the night.

Nine people sharing two hotel rooms wouldn't have worked out in anyways...

I cried and cried the morning I suspected I was pregnant. It was the morning after the Halloween dance.

JPOV

What did I do? What oh what did I do to her? Why did I have to be so dumb? Why couldn't I just stay where I was supposed to instead of sneaking into Ness' hotel room? I feel like such an ass.

I found her crying in the morning. When she told me, I couldn't feel my legs. We hadn't even thought of that possibility.

Embry was the first to know about _it_. He looked at me like I was crazy. Yeah, I am. Aren't I?

I love her so much, It's unreal. She's my life. I adore her. I don't even notice other girls, I never have. She's my sun, my moon, my Earth, my Sky, my home, my wealth, my everything, ad now look what I've done. Yeah, I really act like a good boy friend, don't I? and now, everyone at school is going to be spreading a load of rumours of how it happened, and I _won't _put up with it. I might have to go back to the Quilette school, because if anyone say's anything bad to her, will _try _and kill them. Bella took ot pretty well. She can't speak about it properly because of Edward, but I guess that's good.

We have to go to Parenting classes. I stil can't get that word wrapped in my head. _Parent_.

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Tell me!

Hope you like my story, next chapter is pretty sad... Sorry :/


End file.
